


Let's Fool Around

by Bab_heffron



Series: Band of Brothers Week [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Band of Brothers Week 2017, Could be modern, Day 2: Ship, F/M, I dont, M/M, could be canon era, it's kind of an AU, its really late, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bab_heffron/pseuds/Bab_heffron
Summary: Lewis Nixon thought that this party would be boring.





	

Lewis Nixon surveyed the crowd, drink in hand, as he stood off to the side of the stuffy ballroom. These soirees hosted by dear old dad always attracted certain types of people. The young women that his father invited in an attempt to subtly tell him that it was time to marry a "respectable young lady". Gatsby-esque men out of Harvard or Yale, like him, eager to tell everyone and their mother about the fantastic amounts of money that they were earning these days. And finally, old dowager-like women with glitzy jewels, trying to reclaim their youth by getting drunk off of the host's champagne and harassing the young attractive waiters.   
Which was happening right now. Mrs. Smit, who caused a strange amount of trouble for an 80-year-old lady, was leaning her decolletage uncomfortably close to a red-headed waiter in a trim suit, who was struggling to hold his full tray of drinks away from Mrs. Smit's wildly waving hand. Lewis could see Mrs. Smit's other hand encroaching on newly dubbed Cute Waiter's shoulder, causing him to blush prettily. Lewis cocked his head admiring the waiter's assets that were shown off by the tight pants of his uniform.  
Lewis drained his drink, fixed his tux jacket and made his way over to Cute Waiter who at this point was trying to vaguely signal to someone to help him.

"Mrs. Smit! How are you?" Lewis said, quickly cutting in between the still blushing Cute Waiter and Mrs. Smit, detaching her hand from his shoulder. Her eyes brightened slowly with recognition

"Lewis!" She slurred, "How are you, darling?" Lewis fake smiled politely.

"I'm good, Mrs. Smit. How is Lance?" She waved her hand again, nearly nailing Lewis in the face as she started ranting about her dastardly son wouldn't settle down. Ignoring Mrs. Smit, he turned to the cute waiter. His breath nearly caught in his throat as he realized just how attractive Cute Waiter was.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked, trying to regain some of his nonchalance. Cute Waiter looked uncertain for a second.

"She'll keep that up all night, ya know." Cute Waiter seemed to make a split second decision, nodding. Mrs. Smit's attention had gravitated to talking someone else's ear off about her son. Lewis took his chance, threading his arm around Cute Waiter's waist, moving them both quickly away before Mrs. Smit realized they were gone. Cute Waiter dropped his tray off at the drinks table on their way by, trying to catch the attention of a curly haired waitress who was absorbed in conversation with Lewis' friend Harry Welsh.

"Kitty!" The waitress turned around. "Cover for me?" She quickly nodded at Cute Waiter (Lewis really had to stop referring to him as that) and turned back to her conversation with Harry. The two of them ducked through the serving door out of the stuffy ballroom, into the sweltering kitchen filled with hollering caterers, and finally out into the cool night air of the parking lot. Cute Waiter finally seemed to breathe out a tiny sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that. I didn't want to be rude." Lewis shook his head, ducking the thanks.

"Nah, Mrs. Smit is a holy terror. Wouldn't want to inflict that on anyone. Especially someone so pretty." The last part slipped out before he could stop it. There went any of his nonchalance, Lewis thought. He kept his eyes down for a few seconds, bracing himself for a punch. He flicked them up when it didn't come. Cute Waiter was staring at him, eyes soft and considering, silent.

"Sorry about that. I'm a little drunk and impulsive as all hell tonight. Just ignore me." Lewis said, ducking his head down again. The silence raged on for a few more seconds.

"What if I don't want to?" The surprising reply took him off-guard. "I can't say I'm drunk but I'm feeling a little impulsive too." Lewis smiled, any kind of apprehension washed clean away.

"Wanna make out in my obnoxiously expensive car until someone notices?" Cute Waiter smiled and stuck out his hand formally.

"Richard Winters." Lewis gripped the hand snuggly.

"Nice to meet you, Dick. Lewis Nixon." Dick smiled as the handshake went on for 10 seconds, both of them staring at the other.

"Nice to meet you, Lew." Lewis smiled back at the nickname and jerked his head towards the parking lot.

"Shall we?" Dick slipped his arm around Lew's waist and gestured for Lew to lead the way.

  
"God, I would have come over earlier if I knew what was under that suit. What are you, a football player?" Lew stared up at the wide expanse of chest that he'd just exposed. They were laying in the backseat of Lew's car, Dick's large frame taking up most of the room of the car as he straddled Lew, his head bent over, neck brushing the ceiling.  
"Wrestler, actually," Dick said, a light smirk gracing his face. Lew hummed, preoccupied with smoothing his hands over Dick's pecs.   
"Well, that explains the pin." Lew joked distractedly. Dick tilted his head down to capture Lew's lips with his own to shut him up. It worked, leaving Lewis stunned for a second, gawking up at Dick.  
"There's not usually this much talking during sex if you've noticed," Dick said, sass tinting his voice. Lew started to say something, but before he could, Dick ground his hips down on Lewis' crotch, shutting him up quickly again. Lew dragged Dick down for another searing kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Silence reigned in the car after that, save for low moans, stifled quickly, and the sound of skin on skin.

 

  
30 minutes later, they were interrupted by a light knocking on the foggy window of Lew's car. They both scrambled to pull their boxers and pants back on, heads colliding a few times before they succeded. Lew leaned over Dick, their lips barely brushing, and rolled down the window. Outside stood a smirking Harry Welsh.   
"Hey, Nix." He said, having the decency to look at least a little embarrassed. "Sorry to crash the party but your father's looking for you," Lew hung his head, resting his forehead on Dick's, staring deep into his eyes.   
"I've got to go. Dear old dad will come looking otherwise, and I wouldn't want you fired on some bullshit from him." Dick looked understanding, leaning up the last few centimeters to capture Lew's lips again. Out of the corner of his eye, Lew could see Harry pointedly looking away, giving them their space. Lew returned the kiss with gusto, wrapping his hand around the crook of Dick's neck, before Harry cleared his throat, reminding them where they were. Lew rolled up the window again and the two of them started to get dressed, reluctant and silent.

They both ducked out of the car to find Harry gone. Probably off flirting with the pretty waitress, Kitty, Lew thought. Feeling awkward, he turned to Dick.  
"Look..."  
"I'm..." They both started at the same time. Dick flushed prettily as if they hadn't had sex in the backseat of a car less than 15 minutes ago.   
"You go first." He said.   
Lew continued.  
"I'm not great at expressing myself, but this was really great." He stumbled over his words. "You're really great, and I think I'd like to see you again?" He trailed off, feeling uncharacteristically awkward again.   
"Yeah. I'd like that." Lew smiled. Maybe these parties wouldn't be so bad. Not if he had Dick there by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Band of Brothers Week 2017. Day 2: Ship. I'm really bad at writing Winnix, but it's the only one I've never written for, so here it is. Most of this was written at 11 at night so be nice.   
> Unbeta-ed.


End file.
